Blake Dubhghall
Summary Blake Dubhghall is one of few survivors of Hell's Invasion of Earth in Timeline-359. He is aggressive, cynical, and even flat out psychotic at times. Being the most capable man left on Earth to deal with the demons, he is (despite his attitude) the one chosen by "God" to fight the demons, being gifted with the Grace of Cain, a blessing that allows him to kill anything that can bleed. Appearance and Personality Blake is tall and well-built, with messy black hair and dull green eyes. During Revelations, he was fond of a white wifebeater and jeans, but has since adopted his tech-laced trenchcoat, hat, gloves, pants and boots. Blake is very aggressive and irritable, often not getting along with others. This is portrayed during Revelations, where despite getting the option on occasion, he prefers to work alone. He also despises the government, going so far as to murder his companion upon learning they were a government bureaucrat before the demons invaded the Earth. He has trouble remaining calm, and frequently lashes out at everything around him. On his best days, he's apathetic, and on his worst he's hateful and angry at everything around him. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: '''Blake Dubhghall '''Origin: Timeline-359 Gender: Male Age: 34 Classification: Human Date of Birth: October 14th Zodiac/Horoscope: Libra Birthplace: Blackwater, Nebraska Weight: 230 Ibs Height: '''6'2" '''Likes: Weapons, Privacy, Violence, Chickens, The Tunnel of Love Dislikes: Humans, Monsters, Government, Test-Your-Strength Machines Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Collecting weapons and occult artifacts, Hunting monsters Values: Humanity, Weaponry, Privacy Marital Status: Single Status: Alive (Active) Affiliation: Fellow Monster Hunters (Ocassionally) Previous Affiliation: '''"God" (Nolan in disguise) '''Themes: Scorn - Dope Combat Statistics 7-A: . Powers and Abilities: * Grace of Cain - The blessing gifted to him by "God", Blake is capable of killing anything regardless of what it is, so long as it can bleed. ** Healing Block - Grace of Cain also makes Blake able to prevent beings from healing while in his presence. ** Resurrection Negation - Similarly to it's healing block, Grace of Cain prevents those affected by it from resurrecting. ** Supernatural Condition - The blessing also conditioned Blake's body to be able to keep up with his killing capacity. * Technomagic - As a reward for defeating Satan, "God" gifted Blake with Magical Technology to help him continue his mission. Due to it's creation by Nolan, it's nigh-indesctructable. ** Occult Detection - Using his right glove, Blake can track large amounts of occult activity in whatever world he's in, or even other universes. ** Dimensional Travel - Using the same glove, Blake can travel to whatever dimension he pleases. ** Flash Step - Using his boots, Blake is capable of Flash Stepping large distances. ** Synthesizing - Using his left glove, Blake is capable of creating weapons, items, etc. from nothing. ** Blast Attacks - Using either glove, Blake can create various types of blasts, including lightning, fire, light, darkness, ice, and many others. ** Cloaking Shield Construction - Using his coat, Blake can create a force-field around himself that also cloaks his presence from all forms of detection except for electromagnetic. ** Mirror Image - By activating all of his clothing at once, Blake can become a mirror of his opponent. * Enhanced Marksmanship - Blake is an expert marksman with all firearms. * Weapon Proficiency - Blake is capable of using any weapon to a deadly extent, even improvised and improbable ones. Attack Potency: Mountain Level. Speed: Peak Human normally. Subsonic+ when activating his boots. Lifting Strength: Peak Human normally. Class 100 'passively with his gloves. 'Striking Strength: Athelete Class+ '''normally. '''City Block Level passively with his gloves. Durability: Mountain Level '''normally. '''Multi-Continent Level passively with his gear. Stamina: Very High '''(Due to his condition enhancement, his stamina is massive), '''Limitless when connected to a chemical tube from his coat. Range: Most Conventional Ranges. Standard Equipment: 'Any arsenal he chooses, due to synthesizing. 'Intelligence: Below Average Intelligence. Weaknesses: * Intelligence - Blake's IQ is actually below the average, and he has trouble grasping concepts that he was not introduced to early in life. However, this is not reflected in his fighting ability. * Bravado - Blake believes his abilities make him very close to invincible, and he will act accordingly. * Temper - Due to his anger and lower reasoning skills, Blake is very prone to lashing out, even when it would not be beneficial. Feats: ''' *Survived a blast equaling the power of the Oppau Explosion without the aid of his gear. *Survived several nuclear blasts at once with the aid of his gear. *Survived being spun at Mach-3 in a demonic Tunnel of Love. *Shot at an angle where a bullet killed ten men in a line. *Destroyed an alternate version of Hell's Army. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *River of Bullets - By summoning guns with incredible rates of fire, Blake can decimate crowds in a very short time by using his speed along with the rate of fire. *Bombing Run - Blake can synthesize hundreds of small but powerful bombs at once to create a stream of combusting death. *Stealth Tactics - Using his cloaking shield, Blake can utilize stealth in his attacks. *Hell on Earth - Blake can open portals to Hell, being able to use whatever heat or demons that come out to his advantage. *Linear Slam - When activating his boots, Blake can send himself at extremely fast speeds at an opponent, using the sheer force to crush them. *Beam Attacks - Using his gloves, Blake can send several different types of blasts at opponents. *Brutish Affinity - With or without his gear, Blake can often beat men or demons to death while unarmed. Key: Note: Other Notable Victories: -XXX Notable Losses: -XXX Inconclusive Matches: -XXX Trivia * Blake is inspired by Caleb from the Blood series. ** However, their similar attire is a coincidence. * Blake's surname translates from Gaelic as "Dark Stranger". * Blake lived alone in Nebraska with his pet chicken "Squanches" before Hell invaded Earth. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Tier 7 Category:Gun Users Category:Creation Users Category:Villainous Vulture Characters